Business or Pleasure?
by brebrefan1
Summary: Emma Swan is an assistant for CEO Regina Mills. Emma accidently learns of her boss's ritual before going for a big meeting. One day Regina's ritual isn't working. Emma does everything that she can to help. Will this lead to love or loss for her? Is she doing this for her boss's business or her own pleasure? Read and find out! This story will only be about five chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _So guys, I just wanted to give credit where credit is due. The idea for this story is not mine. I had read a short story years ago and I thought it would be fun to put these two ladies into that story. Of course the story itself is mine. Just the general idea came from elsewhere. I'm not sure of the original story, so I can't give the actual name or author. I just remember reading story and thinking it was a good one. Just thought I would let you guys know. Just in case any of you had ever read the same story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my take on this._

Emma took deep breaths as she rushed into Mills Enterprises. She only had five minutes until she was officially considered late. Emma stood inside the elevator, willing it to go faster. She finally made it to the top floor of the building and basically flew into the office and to her desk. Apparently the heavens had been looking down on her, because her boss had emerged from her office only seconds later.

"Good Morning Ms. Mills" Emma greeted as her boss walked by. Regina Mills didn't even spare her assistant a glance as she walked right by her.

Emma breathed deep as she watched her boss walk away from her. She was sure that by the age of twenty-five she would have been well established in her own career. Not working for someone who didn't even think she was important enough to speak to. When she first became Regina's assistant Emma thought that it would be her way to the top. Working for a businesswoman who had established herself at a young age. Regina mills had been her hero when she had graduated from Maine State University. The older woman was a vision of who Emma herself wanted to be. So when the job to be Regina's assistant came about, Emma jumped at the chance.

Now here she was two years later and she was still an assistant. She has lasted longer than any other assistant her boss had ever had. Emma worked hard to make sure that she was the best at her job. She was dedicated and faithful to her boss. She always did as she was asked without question. Once Regina had even called her at three in the morning and requested tampons. She got out of her bed and brought her boss her tampons, without complaint. She had even made it to work the next morning on time, with a coffee ready in hand for her boss. Yet, she had never been promoted.

Emma sighed and turned towards her computer. She had lots of work to do, so now was definitely not the time to be questioning her career choices.

 _ **EMMAS POV**_

I had made it about halfway through the stack of papers that were on my desk and needed to be filed when I heard my name being called.

"I need you to pull the Jones contract that I had you file away last week. It needs to be amended." Was all she said to me before she made her way into her office.

My boss can be short with me sometimes, but she's never rude. She doesn't make me work eighteen hour days sevens days a week. I am more than aware that I could have a much worse boss, so I get up and get the file that she has asked me for.

I make my way into her office and she is already on the phone, with someone I am sure is very important. I quietly hand her the papers that she has asked me for. I stand there for a couple of seconds, just to make sure she doesn't need anything else.

"Yes" Regina said into the phone "I have the information right here." She looked up and gave me a grateful look and a small smile, and I knew that was my que to leave.

When I got back to my desk, I quickly got back to work. I didn't want to be here all night. I had made it through another ten files when Regina dialed my phone and requested to see me.

When I made my way into her office she wasn't on the phone anymore. She had kicked off her heels and was looking at her computer. She looked up at me when she had realized that I was in the room.

"I have a meeting in about twenty minutes. I need my quiet time, please make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Okay." I said and nodded my head in agreement. I quickly backed out of the office and closed the door behind me.

This was a very common thing for Regina to ask of me. It happened a couple of times a week. Basically, whenever she had a big business meeting. She would take a couple of minutes before the meeting to just relax. I always assumed that it was her prep time. I'm not sure what she does in there. Maybe she listens to music or gives herself a pep talk. All I know is that during this time I redirect all her calls and make sure that no one goes into her office. Her office didn't have any windows, not even on the door.

Whatever she does in there seems to work for her. I have sat in on meetings with her. She always rocked them. I never knew what she did to compose herself for a meeting. She never said anything about it and I never asked.

Today was different though. Something happened that had never happened before. It really was inevitable if you think about it. The latch on her door must not have caught, because the next think I know the door to Regina's office is inching open. I saw this immediately and quickly jumped up to close it back. When I grabbed the handle to pull the door closed I "accidently" peaked in.

My breath caught in my throat. My very private and composed boss had her chair turned to the side, leg up on her desk, and a hand between her legs. She had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I was stuck. I couldn't bring myself to do what I knew I should.

The next thing I heard was a low throaty moan. That apparently kicked my ass into gear. I slowly, yet quickly and as quietly as possible backed myself out of the office and made a beeline for my desk.

I grabbed the side of my desk and took deep breaths. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Regina didn't seem like the type to want to get off in the middle of her private office.

It never escaped my attention just how beautiful my boss was. Even though Regina was nearly two decades older at the ripe young age of forty-three, she could probably still put me to shame on even my best day. Though my boss was gorgeous, I had never really thought sexually of her. Now, I couldn't get the thoughts to stop coming.

Five minutes later Regina left her office and made her way to her meeting with a confident stride. My heart rate had yet to return to normal.

Alright, I could do this. She hadn't seen me so I could pretend that I didn't see her. I could pretend that none of this had ever happened.

Boy was I wrong.

The days where Regina had her meetings took on an entire different meaning for me. She would ask me for her private time and close her door. Whenever she did this, I couldn't bring my mind to think of anything else. I couldn't keep the thoughts and the pictures that my mind conjured up at bay.

About a month after my peep show with my boss I had been waiting for Regina to come out of her office and go to her meeting. She finally left and I quickly made my way into her office. I had some papers that I needed to file. I was making my way to the file cabinet that Regina kept in her desk when something pink sitting on her desk caught my attention. I made my way over to investigate. I nearly fell over when I realized what I had been looking at.

A pair of pink lace panties sat on top of the desk. They were without a doubt Regina's. A fragrance suddenly caught within my senses. It was something that I hadn't had the pleasure of smelling for a while. The panties smelled of Regina. The smell added to the picture that I already had in my head. I thought about taking the pair of panties, but I realized that Regina would probably look for them later.

I dropped the panties back where I found them and quickly filed the papers away. I then made my way out of my boss's office.

In the upcoming weeks Regina had major clients she had to deal with. Regina had always been short with her, but these past few weeks she had been bordering on hurtful.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for Regina to come out. She had a really important meeting in about ten minutes and she still hadn't come out of her office. I was starting to get worried. Maybe she had fallen asleep after she was finished doing what she does to prepare for her meeting.

I decided to go check on her. She was never this last minute getting to a meeting. Especially not a meeting as important as this one.

Before I could talk myself out of it. I was up and knocking on Regina's office door. I knocked twice without an answer before I decided to go in.

When I walked in Regina's eyes were closed. She had her leg up on her desk, just like she had done before. She hadn't realized that I was in the room. Her hand was once again under her skirt. Her hand was working really fast. After a couple more seconds Regina let out a frustrated groan. I immediately knew what her problem was. She couldn't cum!

I was suddenly faced with a dilemma. In my mind I only two options here. I could do what anyone in there right mind would have done. I could leave her and let her take care of it. This would guarantee that my job is safe. However, we could potentially lose a huge client.

I realized that I had to help her, and there was only one way I could do that. I closed the door behind me and quietly made my way over behind her desk.

The next thing I knew I was on my knees in front of her chair. Before she even knew I was there, I had stuck my tongue out and licked where her fingers had been rubbing furiously.

I knew she had to have been pretty close. Otherwise, she probably would have pushed me away from her and then had me arrested. However, she was much to close to her orgasm for that.

At the first touch of my tongue Regina's hand and the rest of her body froze. I quickly used that to my advantage and pushed her fingers away with my tongue. I realized that time wasn't on my side and I didn't have time for teasing. I quickly went to work on her clit. That was apparently all it took, my tongue did what her fingers couldn't. After only a couple of seconds Regina's body went rigid as an orgasm took over her. A sweet and tangy liquid filled my mouth. I took it all in willingly and happily.

I had licked her through her orgasm and only stopped when I felt her relax. Her head was still leaned back and I couldn't bare to look at her. So without touching her, I quickly stood up and made my way out of her office.

Once back at my desk I quickly logged into my computer and started job searching. At this point the only things I was sure of is that I would be fired, and that I would never be able to forget what she tasted like.

Two minutes later, the exact time of the meeting Regina came out of her office, without looking in my direction walked right past me.

I sucked in a deep breath once she was gone out of the office. At least she hadn't fired me right on the spot. I turned to my computer and continued on with my work while I still had a job.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _I know that this is a really quick update but I enjoyed how well this story did in only it's first hour. Once again giving credit where credit is due. The story itself and details are mine. However, I got the general idea from a story I read long ago. I hope that I am doing that author justice. Now on to the story._

 _ **EMMA'S POV**_

"Emma?" I heard a steely voice call my name. I looked up and saw bright brown eyes staring back at me. I swallowed the air that was suddenly in my throat. Here came the moment of truth. I was going to be fired, in the middle of the office where all my co-workers could see.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds. The loud, harsh, brazen words that I expected never came. She blinked a couple of times before she seemingly found her words.

"The client signed with us" she said in a quieter voice than I was used to hearing from her. It wasn't that she yelled, I was just used to her speaking with confidence.

I somehow gave a forced smile and let out a meek "congratulations."

She just stood there and seemed to stare at me as if I wasn't the woman who had worked by her side for the last two years. She blinked a couple of times before she started to slowly back her way into her office. She closed her office door behind her and all I could do was stare. I hadn't been fired? Does this mean she didn't hate what I did? Will she expect me to do it all the time? Is she in there calling the cops right now? All these questions ran through my mind and it was starting to make my head hurt. I turned back towards my computer and finished typing up an email I had started before Regina entered the office.

An hour later, I had finished all the work I was tasked with for the day. I stood to prepare my things to leave. Every night before I left I would always knock on Regina's office door and ask if she needed anything before I left for the night. Tonight, I wasn't sure if that action was welcomed. However, I knew I couldn't just leave without telling her. I already had one inch away from being unemployed. So I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. I knocked twice before I heard a soft "Come in."

I stuck my head through the door and asked if she needed anything else before I headed out. She motioned for me to come in and close the door behind me.

"I won't be coming in this weekend. I think I need some time off. I would like you to finish up any paperwork you had for the week while I'm gone." She explained to me without looking me in the eye. I nodded my head in confirmation and then realized that she wasn't going to look at me. So I gave her a verbal confirmation and as quickly as possible made my way out of her office.

Regina came back next week and never uttered a word about our exchange the prior week. She seemed to want to forget it ever happened and Emma was more than willing to board the denial train.

Eventually after a few weeks the awkwardness seemed to drop and everything seemed to have been going back to normal. I had convinced myself the Regina had forgotten about what I had done. The thought left a little disappointment filling me because I couldn't seem to get her out me head. I couldn't get the taste of her off of my tongue. She was a recurring cast member in my dreams. When my hands made their way south at night thoughts of my boss and good she tastes were the only ones the flooded my mind.

"Emma?" I heard Regina call for me. I made my way in to her office and she was looking around urgently.

"Yes Ms. Mills?" I asked when I realized she wasn't going to stop looking for god knows what long enough to realize I was in the room.

"I've been awaiting an email from the lawyer on the White case. They are really important clients and I need to get this contract signed as soon as possible. Did they happen to send you an email? Instead of sending it to me directly." Regina's eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

"I don't I have gotten an email of any sort. I will check for you though Ms. Mills" I told her as I started making my way back towards my desk. I quickly looked through my recent emails and confirmed my original thought. I hadn't gotten an email.

I made my way back into Regina's office but this time she was on the phone. She looked like she wanted to throw something. When she saw I had returned she looked up at me hopefully. I quickly shook my in a negative. She rubbed at her temples and continued on with her phone conversation.

"What do you mean they want a meeting to talk about signing?" Regina almost yelled into the phone. "I haven't gotten the numbers back from their lawyers. Why would they want to sign a contract without talking to their lawyer about it first? Ok fine, when do they want to meet? ON THEIR WAY?" This time she had yelled. "FINE! We will make sure we are ready by then." She quickly ended that phone conversation.

"What happened" I asked as she jumped out of her chair and started walking back and forward across the room.

"I have these major clients coming. They want to get together and talk about the preliminaries of their contract. They are only in town for two days so they want to meet NOW! They will be her in thirty minutes." Regina explained as she tried to take deep breaths.

She was a control freak so I knew she hated doing things at the last minute.

"Well do you have everything you need" I asked her. Trying to be the best assistant possible. Regina scrunched up her face and muttered "more or less."

Like a lightbulb something in my brain lit up. I could help her. My motto throughout life had always been trying your best at everything you do. Right now I was an assistant for Regina Mills. So in these two years I tried to be the best assistant possible. Right now, being the best assistant possible meant helping my boss get through this meeting. Of course, there was only one way I knew how to do that.

I couldn't stop myself as I walked up to her desk, kneeled on the floor and turned her chair to face me. She looked down at me surprised. I quickly gripped her wrists that lay on the arm rest of her chair and held them down.

"Emma! No! What are….."

I didn't even need to look up at her to know that a look of shock had taken over her face when I leaned down and used my head to push her skirt up.

"Emma! Please! She gasped. "It's not right! I can't…."

I keep pushing ahead. I have yet to hear her tell me to stop. Before she could get another word out. My teeth gripped the middle of her panties and pulled. I continued pulling with my teeth until her panties were just under her knees. I didn't need to pull them down any further. Gravity had taken over and her panties were finally around her ankles.

I lifted my head back to where I knew she needed me most. My lips immediately went to work nibbling on her pussy. She gasped and started trying to pull her arms from under my hands. I was pretty sure that no rational thoughts were crossing my mind at this point. I continued to hold her wrists as I added my tongue to the mix. I gave her pussy a long lick, and then another, and then another. I finally felt her outer lips opening up to me.

I quickly found her clit and started to suck softly. I figured that this would take away any resistance she felt.

"Emma Please! You can't…." she quickly lost her words as my tongue started lashing at her clit a little harder than it was before. I finally had my tongue in the pussy I had been dreaming about for weeks. It was so sweet and silky. It felt almost like velvet. Her body started to shudder and tremble as I explored her soft folds.

"It's okay." I assured her. I slowed my movements. I didn't want her to cum that fast. I wanted to take my time. I wanted to mentally map out her pussy using my tongue. I slipped my tongue inside her and started exploring her inner pussy. Once I had my tongue inside her fully I started to move it in a back a forward motion. As if I were a dog drinking water on a hot summer day. At this point her body had relaxed and she had gave up trying to fight it.

I slowly started running my tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom. I quickly moved on and started going from side to side. I had even started running my tongue diagonally across her pussy. I wanted my tongue everywhere all at once. I knew that we didn't have all day and quickly moved my way back up toward her clit. I sped up my tongue as I went to work on her clit. I licked, sucked, and even bit down lightly on her clit until I felt her hips start to jerk. She started to grunt softly and gasp. I continued to suck her clit as she rode through her orgasm. Her nectar seeped out and I quickly started to drink it. It was like I had never been to thirsty in my life.

Her body finally relaxed and her body went limp. She had her eyes closed and she was taking deep breaths. My legs trembled as I moved to stand. In my haste to get out I had never gotten a great look the last time. Now she sat before me with her legs splayed open, She was neatly trimmed and had a small patch at the top. I knew that this picture of her, as she sat before me, would forever be embroidered into my mind.

"I'll make sure the conference room is set up, and let everyone know that you're on your way up." I said to her as I started making my way towards the door.

"Emma?" I heard her call my name. I didn't want to answer her. I was too afraid to. I just wanted to keep walking and act like I never heard her call my name. Even though her voice didn't hold any anger I was still a big ball of nerves. I wonder where those nerves were when I basically forced her to accept my tongue.

I turned around to face her.

"You don't think….I expected that? Do you? She sounded almost as nervous as I felt.

"No. I thought it was what you needed. I only wanted to do what I thought would help the most." I explained to her as I tried to calm some of her nerves.

I made my way out of the office without another word. A couple of minutes later Regina left her office and made her way to her meeting.

Just as I though she would. Regina came back and started talking to me about the meeting as if nothing had ever happened.

I watched her as she talked widely and freely about how well her meeting had gone. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

I quickly cut that thought from my mind. This wasn't about me or how beautiful I thought Regina was. This was about helping my boss get to exactly where she needed to be. This was about my job. It was just business.

Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just wanted to give a shout out to the original author of this idea (RedEmerald). I also wanted to say thank you to the readers who left a review with the title of the original story. It helped me actually give props to the author by name. I really appreciate all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it.**_

It was a week before another opportunity presented itself. I couldn't help but get excited. The star of my bedroom fantasies would be splayed out in front on me once more. Regina had a big meeting with the board of executives for her company and I couldn't help but grin because of what that entailed for me. I tried to wipe away the giddiness that I was sure was prominent on my features.

I knew I couldn't get myself too worked up because this time had to be different. I couldn't just keep surprising her because eventually it would end badly. I needed her willingness and to know that this is what she wanted.

About thirty minutes before the meeting, I stood and made my way to Regina's office. I stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds, while I contemplated knocking. I decided against it and slowly made my way into her office. Regina looked up in surprise, she had been going over the notes for her presentation to the board.

"Emma? What's up?" Regina asked me once it was clear I wasn't going to say anything. I continued on my silent streak; not giving her a verbal response. Instead of speaking I made my way over to her. Her legs remained under her desk so I was faced with her side. She looked down at me as realization started to dawn on her.

"Emm-"

"Aren't you going to turn your chair around" I interrupted before she could get her words out.

"Emma….I'm not going to tur-" her sentence quickly ended when I lowered my eyes and licked my lips. I internally gave myself a pat on the back for that. Who knew I could leave women speechless.

"All you have to do is turn your chair around." I told her. She stared back at me with uncertainty written all over her face. Her chair slowly turned towards me as I saw a mix of emotions fall over her face. Once she was turned fully towards me I knew that this was the permission I was looking for, so I slowly lifted one of her legs onto her desk. I reached under her skirt and grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

We both let out long breaths when my tongue finally settled on her. I let out soft moans as I continued to lick her. She on the other hand, didn't say much. She refused to moan, groan, or whimper. It was like she was punishing herself by trying to stay silent. I only knew she was enjoying herself by the facial expressions she would make.

She shuddered a little as my tongue continued to explore this sweet and velvety pussy that I was sure I was becoming addicted to. I started letting my tongue slide in and out of her slick hole. If I died right now, I knew I would die a happy woman. Regina tasted amazing, like a mixture of cinnamon and apples. I wish that I could tell her as much, but I knew that talking wasn't a part of this deal.

I drew my tongue out of her hole and pushed it up towards her clit. I started to put pressure on the little bud and started to suck. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I had that sweet juice in my mouth. The juice that tastes of pure Regina. I wasn't wrong because a couple of seconds later I felt Regina start to buck against my mouth. I heard a tiny moan fall from her lips as her sweet nectar poured into my mouth.

I waited until she had rode through her orgasm and had relaxed before I stopped. I looked up at my boss and saw her head thrown back with a lazy smile on her lips. I was shocked when the desire to taste those lips suddenly came out of nowhere. I needed to distance myself and fast.

I jumped up and asked "was that all you needed before your meeting Regina?"

She quickly nodded her affirmative that she hadn't needed anything else and I knew that was my que to go. I needed to figure out how to deal with these feelings that where coming up, and fast.

After that, the duties that my job entailed changed a little. I was still doing the basics, but now whenever Regina had a big meeting I would go into her office and help her relax.

It had been about three weeks since we had both accepted this change and I was starting to get frustrated. Regina still refused to moan or make any sounds at all during our time together. I couldn't help but feel like I was just a tongue that didn't have a person attached to it. I was there for pleasure and pleasure only.

I sat at my desk as I thought about us, and was amazed at some of the basic things that we hadn't done in our time together. I had never seen her even close to naked. In fact, I've never touched her anywhere above her waist. I have never had the pleasure of burrowing my fingers into her. I have watched her cum against my mouth, but never kissed her. I quickly went back to my work because now was not the time to be thinking about this.

Over time I started taking more and more for myself. I eventually started rubbing her thighs as my mouth feasted upon her. I gradually started grabbing her hips when we didn't have much time and I needed to be a little rougher than usual. One day she wore a dress and that left room for me to reach up and grab her breast while she pushed herself against my tongue. She resisted at first, but when I started to pinch and pull at her nipples she relaxed.

I should have known that our time together would lead to feelings, and those feelings would lead to trouble for us. I couldn't picture that when I first started this because I was in my happy place. I was in my happy place until one Friday night that happiness came crashing down around me.

It was around seven in the evening and I was getting ready to pack up. This was right around the time Regina and I usually left, unless we were having a late night or had a deadline due. I had just stood up and was about to make my way into Regina's office to make sure she didn't need anything else before I left, when an older woman walked in. she had fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, and high cheekbones. She was gorgeous, and looked to be maybe a couple of years younger than Regina. People didn't really come to visit the office this late so I was surprised to see her. Her rich blue eyes finally caught my green ones and she offered me a warm smile as she made her way through the basically empty office, over to my desk.

"How can I help you?" I asked as I managed a polite smile. I truly was ready to go home.

"I'm Zelena." She introduced as she reached her hand out to me. I quickly shook the offered hand, still waiting on her to tell me what she was doing here.

"If you don't mind, I'll just wait here for Regina. It's our date night tonight." This Zelena person said as she continued to smile at me as if she hadn't just rocked my whole world.

I couldn't respond. I wanted to tell this freaky red head that Regina doesn't date. I wanted to ask her that if she was dating Regina why had the older woman felt the need to come to her for a good fuck. I wanted to be spiteful and hateful. I wanted this woman to hurt like I was suddenly hurting.

I couldn't do any of that because I couldn't even catch my breath to speak. My lungs were burning from all the air I wasn't getting and I was starting to hyperventilate. I needed to get out of this office. So instead of continually standing there like an idiot, I (gratefully) grabbed my already packed bag and made my way towards the elevator. Leaving behind, I'm sure, a very confused woman.

"This isn't Regina's fault" is what I kept telling myself. "She's free to date whomever she likes. You're basically just a walking dildo at this point." I told myself cruelly. The doors of the elevator had barely closed when I felt the first tear hit my cheek. After that one I couldn't stop the flood gates that opened up.

I hated myself. I hated myself for living in a fantasy. I hated myself for not knowing the difference between business and pleasure.

 _ **A/N: Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This isn't the end so please don't worry. Making this story gave me an idea that I would like your opinion on. I'm thinking of making more stories like this one. Stories that I had read from other sites that were really good, and just throwing some of our favorite characters into the mix. Let me know what you think in the review section. Thanks for the support with this story and I hope you all keep reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys! This will be the final chapter of this story. It was always meant to be a short story. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will move on to a new story very SOON! So be looking out for that. Without further or do, here is the final chapter for "Business or Pleasure?."**_

 **EMMA'S POV**

I didn't want to go into work the next morning. I wanted to call off and lay in bed, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that because I wasn't allowed to. I wasn't allowed to be hurt or angry. Regina had every right to see other people. I wasn't her wife, not even her significant other. I was just her way of getting off. With these ideas in my head I quickly pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I walked through the doors of the office just five minutes shy of being late. I made my way over to my desk and sat down. I wanted to get to work as soon as possible. Not only was it a great distraction, but the quicker I started then the quicker I would be done. Then I could go home and continue my bitch and whine session.

I had been working on a new memo for about an hour and still hadn't seen Regina. I knew she was here because her office door was closed. She would have to come out soon because she had a meeting with potential clients in about two hours.

Speaking of the devil, about twenty minutes later my office phone beeped; signaling that it was Regina. I stared at it for a couple of seconds, questioning if I could ignore it. I quickly decided against that and answered.

"Emma, could you come in here please?"

I didn't just get up and go in like I normally would do. Instead I answered back "What's going on?"

There was a brief pause and I could tell that she was thrown off by my unwillingness to move upon her beck and call.

"I need to get ready for my 12' o clock." Was her response.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I glanced down at my clock. It was only 10:30 and she wanted to prepare now.

"Now?" I asked, my tone more annoyed than I meant it to be.

"Now?" she asked with surprise in her voice. "Um, yes, now." I could almost picture the incredulous look on her face at the fact that I was questioning her.

I wanted to say no. Every cell in my body wanted me to scream no and tell her to go to hell. Of course I didn't though. I rolled my eyes at my own weakness. "Coming." I replied.

I walked in to her office and closed the door behind me, probably a little louder than necessary. My heart constricted a little as I looked into the deep brown eyes that were looking up at me with concern. I wanted to hurry up and get this over with so I looked away and quickly made my way around her desk.

"Are you okay Emma?" she asked before I could get down to what we both know that I was here to do. I suddenly felt nauseous. Of course I wasn't okay. I had found out that Regina was fucking me and some random red head at the same time. Of course I couldn't say that though so I meekly shook my head in affirmative.

Regina still had a hour and twenty minutes left before her meeting. That was plenty of time to get her where she needed to be. Any other day I would have loved to send over an hour between her legs. Today was not any other day though, today was different. I needed to make this hard and fast. Get in and get out so that I wouldn't breakdown from the emotional trauma. Get her to cum and she'll leave you alone, is what I told myself.

I looked at her one more time and saw that her eyes had widened and her lips were slightly parted. I looked away and knelt down. I slid her skirt up and pulled her panties down – I'll admit, a bit roughly – and slid my mouth upon her once more. She released a sigh and my heart constricted a little more. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears and I quickly pushed them back down. This wasn't personal, it was just business.

I ran my tongue over her slit firmly and she rewarded me with a soft whimper. I was angry, so I took that anger out on her pussy. The pussy I had kissed and worshiped it before. It was as soft and delicious as that last time I had tasted it. I grabbed her legs and pushed them further apart as I lifted my head a little. Before I could really think about that I was doing, I had already formed my lips and spit directly on her clit. She looked kind of shocked, but I couldn't think about that right now. I returned my tongue to where she needed me the most. I lashed her sweet pussy with my tongue, stabbing and darting it everywhere I knew I needed to be. I gave one final suck as I made her cum hard and fast. I continued to lick her until she was through with her orgasm.

I stood up and made my way to the door. I looked back and Regina still had her eyes closed, her face hosted a small smile. I refused to read too much into that and quickly made my way out of her office.

That evening as I was making my way from the file room I saw Regina sitting on my desk. I stopped in the middle of my stride and just stared. What could she possibly want from me now? She didn't have any more meetings tonight. I guess there was really only one way to find out. I released a sigh and made my way to my desk.

When she was me arrive she offered me a smile. "Emma I wanted to talk to you about something. I have a conference coming up next week in Chicago. It's about a week long and consist of a lot of boring meetings and I want you to come with me." Was what she said to me. I opened my mouth to respond but she just continued on. "I know it's short notice. I originally had planned on not attending but I've been thinking about expanding my business for awhile now, and why not Chicago. So I've decided to use this conference as an excuse to go check out some real estate and potential clients, and I would really like you there with me."

I really didn't want to go. I didn't want to spend the week with her. She made it a question, but it really wasn't. she was my boss and I had to go. So I answered with a simple "Ok."

Regina's smile widened and she clapped her hands. I had thought we were done with the conversation but apparently not because she continued to sit there. I had just fixed my lips to ask was there anything else she needed when she started to talk.

"So you met my sister yesterday. How did you like her?"

My face became one of confusion. I didn't meet any sister yesterday. "Sister?" was somehow all my mouth could get out.

"Yeah. She's tall and has red hair. Her name is Zelena." Regina responded in kind of a duh tone. It all of a sudden hit me full force. That woman was Regina's sister. I couldn't seem to find my words after that. I felt the wetness on my cheeks before I could understand what was happening.

"Oh my god Emma, are you okay!" Regina shouted at me. She hopped off the desk and made her way to stand in front of me. Regina took told of both of my hands that were slumped at my sides.

"Emma what's wrong?" She asked with those deep brown eyes glaring into my soul. The honest concern that I heard in her voice is what broke me. The tears started to come down harder. I knew that this was something that I needed to explain. I needed to tell her the truth and then brace myself for the rejection I would face.

"I-I'm sorry Regina. Wh-when Zelena came in I didn't know she was your s-sister. She told me you guys were going on a d-date. I somehow stuttered through. I could see the realization dawn on Regina's face. She opened her mouth to respond but I held up my hand. I needed to finish this.

"I thought you had someone else and I was angry Regina. I knew that I had no right to be, that we weren't a couple. I just couldn't help it. It wasn't f-fair that someone else got to be with you the way I wanted to be with you. I WANT to be with you Regina!" I finished up as the tears still lightly fell.

Regina just stared at me. She was silent for at least a minute. That was all I needed as I turned to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" were the words I heard whispered as I made a step towards the elevators.

"I was scared" I shrugged as I looked down at my shoes. "Me too." She said, which caused me to look up. I couldn't have heard her right. Even if I had, it couldn't mean what I wanted it to mean. So I asked her for clarification "what do you mean?"

"I was scared to tell you that I had feelings for-" She tried to finish but I didn't allow it. I was in her arms, with my lips on hers before she knew what was happening. After her initial shock, she kissed me back with the same passion I was giving her. I couldn't think of a time where I had ever been so happy.

Her upper lips tasted just as amazing as her lower lips, and I knew I couldn't hold off much longer. I had to have her, all of her.

I reluctantly backed away from her. The pout that adorned her face was adorable.

"Come on. I want to take you home." I told her.

"Lead the way" she said with a smile that – I'm sure – would always melt my heart.

Never in a million years did I think that I would be walking out of this building hand in hand with my boss. She's everything I didn't know I wanted. Even if we don't last (which we will) I am a better person because I knew her, because I loved her.


End file.
